You Belong With Me
by Roselna
Summary: Tantomile has a secret love. Her only problem? Her love's cheating queenfriend. Third Place winner in Hazelthorn's Unusual Couples Contest.


Entry for Hazel's Unusual Couples Contest! It certaintly took me long enough, huh?

BTW, I don't own any of the characters or the song included.

* * *

_~Tantomile's P.O.V.~_

I wish I could be there, next to him instead of that dark little queen. The slimy, deciving queen that weasled her way into her heart.

How much I wish to be in her place....me, the mystic sliver queen that everyone avoids. Except him. He actually talks to me, unlike so many of the other Jellicles.

The one tom in the world, besides my brother, that gives me the time of day. The one that I wish I could call mine.

I can see him now, through my window. He's on the phone, probabley talking to her, just like he usually does after school.

I want him to know. But I can't tell him. It would be horrible. I'm not at all like that. Much too quiet and shy to talk to anyone about my personal things.

But Coricopat always knows. It's really the only downside to sharing minds. You know **everything** the other thinks.

I usually end up singing to myself. It's not all that unusual. Jemima sings. So does Electra.

"You're on the phone

with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going on about something that you said

Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in my room

It's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music

She doesn't like

Cause she'll never

Know you're story like I do."

I don't think anyone will ever know his story as well as I do. Best friends since kithood, and yet here we are, still just as close as before. Moving apart though, because of _her._

"She wears short skirts

I wear T-shirts,"

I truthfully don't like getting dressed up. To much fuss. There's nothing wrong with blue jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers, is there?

"She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreamin' bout the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're

Looking for

Has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one

That understands you

Been here all along so why can't you

See

You belong with me

You belong with me"

I wonder if he'll realize. The Jellicle Ball is coming up...maybe I could tell him then...

What am I thinking?! Tantomile, you know you wouldn't get up the courage. He's always in the spotlight, sure, sometimes you sing by yourself, but you blend in with everyone. He sticks out almost as much as Vicky.

* * *

It's the night before the Jellicle ball. He said we could go for a walk....and he sounded pretty upset. I wouldn't be surprised it she was cheating on him, the little slimeball...

"Walkin' the street with you

In your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself

'Hey, isn't this easy'"

I talk and laugh so much easier around him. My words don't fumble or come out creepy. When I talk to him, I sound like a normal Jellicle. We laugh at the same things. I don't end up the only one thinking something was funny.

"And you've got a smile

That could light up this whole town

Haven't seen it in a while

Since she brought you down

Darn right she did!

You say you're fine

I know you better than that.

Hey whatcha doin' with a

Girl like that?

She wears high heals

I wear sneakers"

Ah, sneakers...the only comfortable shoes in the world.

"She's cheer captain and

I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're lookin' for,

Has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one that understands you,"

Or the one that you can talk about anything and I'll listen, comment, smile?

"Been here all along so why can't you

See

You belong with me?"

* * *

Tonight's the Jellicle Ball. I don't think I'll tell him. He's going with the little witch that says she didn't mean it, dating Tugger...yeah, right.

He's taking me to the ball. Probably going to be the last time. In another year, I'll bet we'll only be saying 'Hi' to each other if we pass in the school hallways.

"Standing by,

Waiting at your back door,

All this time

How could you not know Baby,

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

Oh, I remember you

Drivin' to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one that makes you laugh when

You know you're 'bout to cry

And I know you're favorite songs

And you tell me 'bout your dreams

I think I know where you belong

I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one

That understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me."

* * *

The middle of the Jellicle Ball. There he is, dancing with the evil thing.

"Standing by,

I'm waiting at your back door,"

Wait...what?! He's leaving the dance floor! I'm back here! I'll dance with you!

"Hey, Tanta," he said.

Oh my Everlasting Cat. He ditched his little girlfriend to come talk to me.

"Hi, Alonzo." My voice is a squeak. "Having fun?"

His face turned glum for a moment, but then he smiled.

"Yeah. That's cause I'm dancing with the best queen in the tribe," he said, grabbing my paw and pulling me onto the dance floor.

What? Me?!

I'm going to tell him. I have to.

"All this time how could you not know Baby,

You belong with me."

"You belong with me," I whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. I felt a warm liquid on top of my head. He was crying.

I pulled my head back and looked at him. "Don't cry!" I said.

He smiled. A real smile. The one I've been missing.

"I won't. If..." he said, trailing off, turning his head away, but keeping his eyes on my face. He was smirking too.

Everlasting Cat. What does he want?

"If what?" I asked.

He was quick. He turned his head, used his paw to tilt my head up and put his mouth to mine all in a matter of seconds.

I feel like I'm floating. I'm in heaven.

And he hasn't drawn back. It's a real kiss. A real kiss. From Alonzo, my secret love, for so many years.

ANd now he pulled back.

"You belong with me,

Have you ever thought just maybe,

You belong with me,"

I sang quietly. I was going to sing more, but he kissed me again.

"You belong with me,"

He sang that quietly.

That kiss had been shorter. But for the words after it, I would have been perfectly fine with no kiss at all.

I feel stronger. More courage.

So. This time, I leaned in, and put my mouth to his.

I'm in love. And I think he is, too.


End file.
